1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle motor control system, and in particular to a bicycle motor control system for controlling a motor for assisting rotation of a bicycle wheel.
2. Background Information
There are known in the art power-assisted bicycles, in which human-powered driving of a bicycle is assisted by an electric motor (for example, see JP-A 2005-304283). In a conventional power-assisted bicycle of such description, when the rider selects the assist mode, the driving force applied by the rider is assisted by an electric motor. In contrast, when the rider selects the regenerative charging mode, electrical power obtained from the electric motor is fed to a battery, whereby the battery is regeneratively charged.